A protective envelope for film cameras and photo cameras is known from West German Utility Model No. 85 08 869. This is a substantially flat envelope which is, on one end, tightly connected to an adapter ring and which has on the opposite end an opening which can be closed, and in which a window is integrated between the two ends. When the camera is in use, the objective of the camera is tightly pressed against the glass pane of the adapter ring.
Nowadays almost all video cameras, video recorders and all video camcorders are provided with autofocus systems which require that the photo lens can turn unhindered. If a conventional protective envelope as set out in the preamble of claim 1 were used for cameras of such kind, the autofocus system would be permanently obstructed, because the relative movement between the autofocus system of a video camcorder and an adapter ring would be strongly restricted. In order to ensure proper functioning of the existing autofocus systems, a secured distance from the front window of the protective envelope must be given, so that the autofocus is not prevented from actuation by abutting the front window. Another disadvantage of the known protective envelope resides in that its use is practically limited to only certain camera types of about the same form and size, because the distance from the front window is predetermined by the length of the envelope which is open at its rear end.
Finally, it is disadvantageous when the opening for grasping is at the rear end of the protective envelope. Even though this permits an unhindered view through the eyepiece, it is difficult to handle the camera from the backside through the opening, and the rear side of the camera is unprotected and exposed to environmental influences.